<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我选择死亡！ by nuoyu2014</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304326">我选择死亡！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014'>nuoyu2014</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>帝都slo11无料放出</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我选择死亡！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【1】 <br/>深呼吸……睁眼……睁眼…… <br/>在心底给自己打着气，梅林两眼睁开一条微小的缝隙，天花板却还是和昨天一模一样。不，准确来说，是和上一个今天、上上个今天一模一样。他叹了口气，两眼大睁着，身体松懈地瘫在床上，像是已经流失了所有力气。 <br/>他已经过了五个今天了。待会盖乌斯会来叫自己吃早餐，再晚一点，亚瑟会带自己去打猎。而自己会尽量暗中搞点破坏，保护一下无辜的鹿和兔子什么的，晚上他会和亚瑟一起去酒馆喝酒，然后醉醺醺睡倒在各自的床上。 <br/>真糟糕。 <br/>修长的双手捂住面颊与眼睛，梅林内心的沮丧几乎超越了一切语言的表达能力。显然，他们中了某种法术，有人计划着暗害亚瑟，或者至少是让这个金发菜头永远走不出这一天，让卡美洛称为时间循环间的囚徒。 <br/>可他却意外地有些……迷恋上此刻永无休止的循环了。 <br/>在这个打了死结的无限循环中，他可以不用去考虑未来。为魔法正名也好，保护亚瑟成为最伟大的王也好，一切责任在此时都化作泡影，永无实现之日。而且，由于时间线的固定，无论是这个国家还是亚瑟，都不会遇到更多的危险。这意味着，梅林可以稍微放松神经，不必时时刻刻担心亚瑟的小命。 <br/>甚至，无论梅林对亚瑟做了什么，那个皇家大傻瓜都会在下一个循环里忘得一干二净。梅林做过这个实验，他当时冲着亚瑟的后脑勺来了一巴掌，到了下一个今天，亚瑟笑得像个傻子，什么都没记住。 <br/>真……真好。 <br/>梅林心底甚至隐隐产生了一个极为大胆的计划：既然亚瑟第二天会把一切都忘记，那么，他得趁着这个循环还未消散前搞点大新闻。 </p><p>于是，当亚瑟和梅林牵着马，慢悠悠走在城堡郊外的草原上时，梅林突然止住了脚步。亚瑟只是以为他的小男仆脑子里又转着什么偷懒的想法，走出几步后无奈地停了下来，转过头去。 <br/>“梅林……” <br/>然而，他催促的话语全都被堵在了嗓子里。 <br/>初夏时节，原野上的风还伴着无名野花的清爽气息，梅林就站在他身后不远处，却不再总是露出一副茫然无措，又带着些傻气的表情。 <br/>他的男仆只是安静地站在那里，露出某种别样的笑意，却让他没办法再习惯性地在男仆头衔前面加上“笨蛋”两个字。 <br/>仿佛……这才是梅林所该有的样子。 <br/>尽管已经有所预感，但亚瑟还是没有阻止梅林。他没有使用带着怒气的指令催促梅林，也没有岔开话题，打断梅林的欲言又止。 <br/>梅林放开了手里的缰绳。有他的魔法安抚，白马会足够安静，等在原地。他往前走了几步，正面与亚瑟相对，目光直望进亚瑟的眼睛里。亚瑟的眼睛是无尽的蔚蓝的海，比梅林看过的每一片海都要更加澄澈，更加深远。 <br/>于是梅林便突然放松下来，即使方才止住脚步看向亚瑟的背影时，心里还在打着鼓，可是，这一瞬间，梅林便觉得，如果能够说出来，也算是顺遂了一次本心。 <br/>“亚瑟，我喜欢你。” <br/>不再略佝偻着背脊跟随在自己身后的梅林，让亚瑟感到有些不大适应。直到此时，他才发现梅林竟然比自己还要高一些。这个事实令他有些羞恼起来，眼底也闪过一丝未明的光。 <br/>梅林当然捕捉到了亚瑟的一切表情，他甚至以为这一次轮回会以他被亚瑟追砍而结束。 <br/>但是，亚瑟没有这么做。他仍然维持着那种微妙的不爽表情，伸手扯住梅林红色的口水兜，把梅林拉扯着，重新弯下腰去。 <br/>然后，属于王子的那对柔软的唇印了上去。 <br/>“笨蛋。” </p><p>【2】 <br/>上一个循环里，梅林的愿望完全实现了。不，用“实现”这个词甚至没办法形容梅林内心的激动与狂喜。如果他的愿望是女神脚下小小的许愿池，那么亚瑟则是倾江海之力，把许愿池连带着神庙一起淹了。 <br/>事实上，亚瑟不仅亲吻了他，还将一整天都变成了一场完美的约会。王子殿下确实对于如何撩拨人心独有心得，就算是和乌瑟一起用餐的时候，湛蓝瞳色里漾着的的爱意也没能稀释半分，还总是趁着乌瑟低头吃饭的时候，给他的小男仆来个飞眼。梅林从来不知道，当亚瑟不再掩饰他的情感，他的表情会变得这样生动。 <br/>当然，乌瑟本来该发现这一切的，如果没有梅林的障眼法的话。 <br/>夜里，他们爬上了卡美洛城堡最高的塔，去看星星。梅林明明一直在用魔法作弊，却假装爬得很累，回去的路上还得到了一只王子坐骑。 <br/>当然，他们没做更多的事，就性的意味而言，他们还保持着纯洁的关系。毕竟，这个循环可是从零点算起的。万一到了零点没做完……那就尴尬了。 <br/>于是，又一个循环的起始时间里，梅林就这么躺在床上，后脑枕着手臂，望着天花板发呆。他不自觉地傻笑着，不时舔舔嘴唇，回味着亚瑟唇瓣的触感。 <br/>直到亚瑟太久都等不到他的仆人，穿着乱起七八糟的衣裳，拎了桶水，把床上的梅林浇了个透心凉，心飞扬。 <br/>梅林的思维被瞬间打断。他飞快地从床上跳了下来，险些下意识用出魔法。当他发现是亚瑟的时候，眼底的光迅速黯淡下去。 <br/>“Sire？” <br/>“你迟到了！我的衣服！我的早餐！我的房间！我等了你那么久，你却躺在床上发呆？” <br/>梅林的目光在亚瑟怒气勃发的脸上定了好一阵，才想起来，亚瑟已经忘记了上一个“今天”发生的一切。那个令人沉醉的美好循环已经过去了，这个亚瑟还是那个粘人、烦人、闯祸、却让人恨不起来的自大王子。 <br/>梅林叹了口气，认命地先给亚瑟穿好了衣服，又换了自己身上湿漉漉的衣服，把换下来的衣物和床单都拿去晾好。他是不是该感恩一下，至少亚瑟用的是清水而不是别的什么更恶心的东西？ <br/>比如有点腐烂的西红柿。 <br/>有那么一瞬间，梅林想要再来一次。无论是告白，亲吻，或者更多。他迫切地想拥抱亚瑟，想让对方记起一切。 <br/>可是他不能这么做，他做不到。这个游戏的循环太过可怕，面对时间的永恒囚笼，他无能为力。 <br/>这一刻，梅林开始理解，时间禁锢法术最可怕的一面。它令人心甘情愿地沉沦，却又为心脏奉上最为疼痛的一击。 <br/>于是，这个循环里，梅林装了一回病。到了接近中午的时候，他开始捂着肺部咳嗽，并利用魔法模拟出嘶哑的声线与沉重的咳喘。魔法对于梅林而言，如同他肢体的延伸，做到这一点并不算困难。 <br/>趁着亚瑟给他放了假，梅林偷偷溜出了城，去德鲁伊部落里寻求帮助。他得解开这个魔法。 <br/>他受够了。 <br/>当然，最终梅林得到了他想要的答案。 </p><p>【3】 <br/>这一次循环里，梅林把他的计划从早上拖到了中午，又从中午拖到了晚上。现在，酒馆里的呼喝声简直吵得梅林脑仁疼。再想想自己的作死计划，疼痛瞬间加倍。 <br/>他本来就不太喜欢这样嘈杂的地方，可亚瑟最擅长的闯祸技能在酒馆里基本是点满的，梅林只能一次次陪着亚瑟泡在酒馆里，忍受刺鼻的酒味和体味彼此混合的怪异气味。 <br/>幸运的是，今天亚瑟没打算泡全场。他注意到了梅林兴致缺缺的样子，提前结束了狂欢。两个人步行着往回走，亚瑟不时回过头看看梅林，踌躇着想说点什么。 <br/>“你……欠了谁的赌债？” <br/>梅林明白，亚瑟的话语完全是出于关心，而且菜头殿下其实也并不是真的觉得他是那种会欠别人赌债的类型——至少不总是欠赌债。但是他的皇家白痴就是不会关心人，即使怎样温柔的心情，把话说出来的瞬间也会变得无比糟糕。 <br/>明明彼此告白的那天，还会用那么温柔的目光彼此注视，到了下一个循环，却这么糟糕吗？ <br/>于是，梅林突然厌倦了这个循环。他想执行他的计划，吓吓亚瑟。把双手平举至胸口，梅林双眼闪过金色的魔法光焰，故意在亚瑟的注视下，玩了个魔法小把戏。 <br/>他手心里升起点点火星，火星旋转上升，在光焰的漩涡里凝聚成一只形象鲜活的龙，像卡美洛旗帜上刻印的徽记，又像基哈拉张开双翼翱翔九天的模样。 <br/>亚瑟便悚然地呆立在了原地，以一种无比陌生的目光，注视着这个手掌中燃起火龙的人。他像是丧失了全部的记忆，以一种绝然警惕以至于潜藏畏惧的姿态，缓慢抽出了自己的剑。 <br/>“给我一个合理的解释，梅林。” <br/>长剑的锋锐反射着酒馆门前的烛焰，融成尖利的冷光，刺伤了梅林的眼睛。他早已预料到会是这样的结果，却最终仍然被亚瑟不信任的表现刺伤。明明是自己愚蠢的突发奇想，亚瑟甚至不会记得这个。 <br/>可……还是有一点难过啊。 <br/>梅林掌心冲上微微抬起，栩栩如生的龙形烟火与他眼底的光就此消散。他的脸色苍白得可怕。初夏时节，夜晚空气中弥漫着些许凉意，梅林从不知道自己竟如此弱不禁风，身体已经因这微凉的风而战栗起来。 <br/>“你……这么抗拒魔法吗？如果我说……我一直就是一个魔法师呢？” <br/>他的眼瞳垂下又抬起，带着最后一丝希冀的目光望向亚瑟。 <br/>这就是梅林把坦白自己身份的计划放到最后的原因。 <br/>当他被亚瑟的剑尖指过之后，他可能就再没有勇气，去面对下一个循环中，亚瑟毫无芥蒂的笑容了。那像是他从亚瑟的手里偷来了一次友情、甚至爱情。他所得到的一切信任与依赖，都是建立在欺骗的基础上。 <br/>而如今，他所预想的一切成了真。 <br/>梅林叹了口气，往前走了一步，双手覆上魔法的斑斓星光。他眼底漾动这水色的涟漪，却又溶化在夜色的深沉里，消沉到了不知名的深渊。他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，像还在回忆着亚瑟嘴唇的味道。 <br/>“你……骗子……你骗了我这么久？你想做什么，你要对卡美洛做什么？” <br/>剑尖真的指向了梅林的胸口。明明还隔着一段距离，梅林却觉得自己的心脏已经被刺穿，鲜血染红了对方的剑，像诅咒一般融了这把漂亮的精钢长剑。明明是自己仔细擦拭过那么多次的长剑，真是……舍不得啊。 <br/>梅林本来是想哭的，可嘴角却上扬起来。他蓦然觉得无比轻松，甚至整个人如同虚无一般，轻飘飘的，只剩身体的重量坠在地面上而已。 <br/>“你，真的不能接受这个吗？” <br/>亚瑟当然看到了梅林的笑容。那笑容不同于以往梅林傻呵呵的笑，他愈是笑，亚瑟便愈发觉得刺眼。那是完全不同的梅林，如此疏远冷静，可是，心底又有一种莫名的熟悉感，仿佛梅林本来就该是这个样子。 <br/>梅林仍然在靠近，他手上的魔法光芒已经强到了无法被忽视的地步。即使内心如何存疑，亚瑟仍然不敢轻易放下手中的剑。他环顾四周，一面庆幸着没有人发现这里发生的一切，一面又担心没有强援，他或许无法战胜梅林。亚瑟曾以为自己足够了解他的小男仆，可直到两人刀剑相向，他才发现，梅林把自己隐藏得太好，他竟对梅林的能力一无所知。 <br/>“卡美洛不允许魔法的存在……” <br/>亚瑟的声音其实是犹豫的。心底有一个声音尖叫着请求他住手，可身为卡美洛王子的职责使他无法放下保护人民的剑。即使对面的那个人是梅林。 <br/>听到亚瑟的回答，梅林面上竟浮起近似于欣慰的笑容来。他周身魔法气息大盛，甚至完全压制了亚瑟的斗志。卡美洛的王子此时只能勉强支撑，双手紧紧握住平时单手就可以自如挥舞的长剑，眯起眼来，试图看清那团光雾背后的一切。 <br/>下一秒，那团魔法的光里伸出两只手。魔法像繁星般虚浮着装点了梅林的指掌，当这双手窝上亚瑟的剑时，王子竟然慑于其美感，而一时失去了反应能力。 <br/>紧接着，剑上一沉，魔法的光辉散作点点荧光，缓慢消散。当亚瑟终于能看清面前的一切，却发现手里的剑已经穿透了梅林的胸膛。 <br/>“对不起。” </p><p>【4】 <br/>终于又是新的一天，梅林捂着胸口从床上惊醒，看着狭窄窗口上站着的麻雀，确认终于拨正了时光的轮转。 <br/>终于结束了，无论是美梦还是噩梦，都结束了。 <br/>他立刻翻下床去，换好衣服，以百米冲刺的速度外带魔法外挂的加速度，冲进了亚瑟的房间，拉开窗帘。 <br/>但是，本以为会睡死在床上的皇家菜头，这时候却直挺挺坐了起来，阳光透过窗子，映在他结实的胸肌上，也没有惊醒他的呓语。 <br/>梅林走了过去，拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，试图通过插科打诨让他的王子精神一点。亚瑟却扭过头来，直勾勾地盯着梅林，眼底似有水光波动。 <br/>“我梦见，我杀了你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>